


Antichrist

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [52]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Protective Jared Padalecki, Protective Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: But can I have J2 protecting Misha from some religious nutcase who attacks him thinking his the antichrist and promoting sinful living</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antichrist

The person had been staring at Misha the entire time he was walking around outside of the set.

The glare that the woman had made Misha uncomfortable, and he was trying to ignore her, and move on with his day before he had to go and film again.

He was about to leave back into the lot to go to set, when he saw something wizz past his head. Misha spun around with wide eyes.

"Demonic spawn!" The woman screeched. "Devil child!"

"Ma’am, I don’t know why you’re saying that, but-whoa!" Misha dodged another tossed item, and looked as the woman started heading over.

"You’re of the devil! The Antichrist!" She screamed. Misha backed away, hands up in peace.

"Miss, seriously…I’m just an actor, and a man. I don’t-ma’am!" Misha said, eyes saucer big, as he dodged a swing. "I’m not of the devil!"

"That’s what the Antichrist would want people to think!" The woman screamed. "You are evil! Spawn of Satan!" She started to take another swing when Jensen and Jared came out and pulled Misha away.

"Stay away from him." Jensen growled.

"You’re protecting that demon!?" The woman yelled. "He is of Satan! He will bring the end of everything!"

"He will do nothing like that because he is a man." Jared said. "And if  _you_  don’t get out of here, we will call the cops.”

"He is the Antichrist!" The woman screamed. She took a swing at Jensen and Jared, and they blocked the blow easily.

"We know what you look like." Jensen said. "Expect the police to find you soon." Jared and Jensen turned away and lead Misha back into the lot, the woman screaming behind them the entire time, while Jared got security and told them about the woman.

"So you’re the Antichrist, huh?" Jared said, a small huff of breath leaving, showing his amusement.

"Apparently." Misha shrugged. "Playing an angel is obviously the perfect disguise then."

Jensen rolled his eyes, and Jared laughed, as they walked back on set.


End file.
